Moments Of Yesterday
by Cerulean Leader
Summary: These are snippets of the girls lives as they try to survive High School. It's AU. Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping and Oldrivalshipping. COMPLETE.
1. Yearbook Memories

**Moments Of Yesterday: Yearbook Memories by Cerulean Leader**

**A/N: The explanation of why I wrote this up is in the second set of author's notes. **

**Enjoy! YAY, finally a Contestshipping one!**

****¤ø,,ø¤º°°º¤ø,Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ,ø¤º°°º¤ø,,ø****

* * *

><p>"Hey, June! Want to sign my yearbook?" Drew Hayden asked, flicking his bangs arrogantly as he slung his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, making the girls around them swoon and put their hands over their hearts, and held out the maroon book out to her with the signing page open.<p>

She glared at him. "My name is _May,_ for the millionth time! You'd think that after this whole year that you would start to use my real name."

Drew shrugged back in response, his green eyes mischievous as he smirked. "Yeah, but it is fun to tease you."

Rolling her eyes, she retrieved a fine liner from her tabby cat pencil case and ripped the book from his hands, quickly writing something and hit it from view. "You can read it later."

He smiled. "Okay, want me to sign yours?"

"You already signed mine after I came to find you at lunch earlier." The brunette explained as her sapphire eyes became a little confused. "Didn't you?"

His smile slipped from his face as his face flushed in embarrassment. "Umm… Yes?"

May laughed at his misfortune, poking his cheek. "I think Ash must be rubbing off on you."

He glared at her. "That idiot cannot be compared to the great and handsome Drew!"

"Whatever you say, Hayden." She said, kissing his cheek and grabbing her own yearbook, and turning to the very first page. "Oh, look at the photos. Look, Paul is even smiling a bit here."

Drew grabbed the edge of the cover, pulling it closer to his face and squinting. "He might be, it's because Dawn is right next to him."

"There's a picture of Ash and Misty hugging near his locker (**). Have you ever seen inside of it?"

"He doesn't let anyone near it. Wasn't that the day that Ash basically yelled at Katia in front of everyone?" Drew said, laughing at the memory. "It served her right."

May nodded in agreement. "Definitely. And here is a picture of Leaf. Oh my goodness, can you see Gary staring at her in the background? I can see him! A longing look, I see."

Drew squeezed her shoulder gently. "Much like the ones you used to give me, hey, September?"

His girlfriend slapped his hand away, glaring at him again at the nickname as her temper threatened to bubble over and yell at him for calling her another month again. "Drew!"

The green-haired teenager just smirked at her, not bothering to respond to his name being yelled out.

He pried the book away from her hands which she was threatening to hit him with, resting it in his own hands and turned a few pages before he found another one with familiar people in it.

"Hey, here's one of me and you at the dance (*)."

May moved to look at the picture as well, her angry face slipping away as it was replaced with a face that looked like she was about to explode with joyfulness. "Aww!" she cooed, slapping her hands together as her eyes glinted in the light. "We look so cute!"

He sweatdropped a little, blushing slightly. "May, I'm not cute. I'm amazingly handsome." he answered, a large grin gracing his features with his white teeth shining, as he flicked his fringe arrogantly

May sighed in annoyance, closing her eyes and shaking her head with a small smile forming on her lips. "Whatever you say, Drew."

His smile dropped and was soon replaced by a frown. "Hmph, nice to know you don't agree." he huffed playfully, turning away before May kissed his cheek.

"I was kidding Drew, now let's go back to looking at this book..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I was reading through Moments Of Yesterday, and I sort of figured that some of you might be confused with the whole scene thing so i decided to type up this as the new beginning. Basically, the scenes are Drew and May's stories behind the pictures they find in the yearbook. Each scene is going to be edited so it shows May and Drew at the beginning whilst they talk about it.**

**(*) - This reference is for Scene 1.**

**(**) - This is going to be an upcoming scene, I think. I might put it as Scene 5, so keep an eye out.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Keep and eye out, and please continue to read or review! :)**

**~CL**


	2. Scene 1: What Makes You Beautiful

**Moments Of Yesterday – Scene 1: What Makes You Beautiful by Cerulean Leader**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction.**

**A/N: I'm replacing Scene 1 so it's published without the lyrics. My 'song-fics' are just going to be based on songs now, not actually have the lyrics in the actual fic/chapter. :)**

**This is a Pokeshipping scene. Don't like Pokeshipping? Then don't read this scene, please.**

**AND NO FLAMES ABOUT THE PAIRINGS.**

**¤ø,,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****,****ø¤º°°º¤ø****,,****ø**

* * *

><p><strong>"What Makes You Beautiful - One Direction"<strong>

"…and girls aren't supposed to be swimming, let alone skateboarding!"

The redheaded girl glared back at the source of the voice; a black-haired girl with very pale skin and pretty brown eyes. She may have acted polite to everyone but the redhead and her friends knew better.

She stood up to full height, her oceanic eyes burning as though a raging storm were upon the sea. "You're one to talk, Katia; I don't think the boys can see more up your skirt!"

Katia clenched her fists, perfectly shaped eyebrows curving into a frown. "Maybe you should start wearing make-up to fix that hideous face of yours, Misty!" she shrieked back, before turning on her four inch heel and storming off, the shoes echoing through the halls.

Misty sighed, wrapping her arms around her think waist. "I'm not that bad looking, am I?"

Her blue, off-shoulder top was slightly wrinkled from her argument with Katia and her denim shorts were starting to fray. Her long, orange locks were slightly messy as she tried to smooth them with her small hands. She walked down the halls to her locker, her eyes downcast as her classmates looked at her with concern or awe. She may not have been popular but she was pretty well known.

Sighing, she didn't even hear her best friends' bubbly voice yelling her name. She didn't notice until someone tapped her shoulder. "Misty!"

"Huh?"

She looked up to be face-to-face her midnight haired friend who was clutching a pink beret on her head. "Misty, are you okay?"

"I just had another run-in with Katia. I'm fine." she sighed, walking beside the blunette to where their lockers were. "Do me a favour and don't tell Ash, okay? He'll go nuts."

"Don't tell me what?" a husky voice asked, coming up behind the girls and wrapping his tanned arms around the redheads waist. "Mist, tell me." She shook her head in return, her face leaning against his chest.

Dawn sighed dreamily at the sight before. Ash and Misty were so perfect for each other, even if it took them ages to get together. With Misty being the stubborn tomboy and Ash being the dense soccer star, they basically forced the couple together. "Katia was bugging Misty." she blurted, earning a glare from her friend. "He was going to find out anyway!"

Ash frowned, his russet eyes narrowing as he pulled himself away from Misty. "What did she say?"

"Nothing I can't handle." Misty replied, a fake smile gracing her lips. The black-haired teenager before her raised an eyebrow.

"Misty!" he said warningly, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Tell me."

"She said I should start wearing make-up and that I'll never be a real girl… And that I don't deserve you." she sighed once again, turning away.

He rolled his eyes and placed an arm across her shoulders. "Don't listen to her, Misty. You know we think your beautiful, hell, if there was a word to describe you it would be… !" he said in one breath. After managing to catch it, he tilted her chin up.

Dawn felt slightly awkward at this point; she didn't want to ruin the moment Ash and Misty was having. She continued to coo over them before slipping away quietly to find their other best friends.

"You're amazing, Misty. Don't let her put you down." he murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Misty shook her head. "She's right, though. I don't deserve you; nor am I even pretty. I've been living in my sisters shadows my whole life and still, yet someone other than you has to notice me. Girls don't go skateboarding or swimming or really doing anything athletic apart from cheerleading."

"What's wrong with girls being athletic? Personally, I'd rather a sporty girl that one who just sits around and discusses nails all the time. A real woman is someone who stands up for what she believes and doesn't fall for lies. And that is you, Mist."

"You're the only one who thinks that…" she whispered quietly. This was extremely odd to Ash; he had never seen his Misty this upset over something. Also, she was the strongest person he knew other than his mother.

"Misty, believe me. I'm not the only one who thinks so. Do you know how many guys I have to ward off from trying to hit on you? Do you not notice the others looking at you in the hallways?"

"But, Ash…" she said, looking up at him with large eyes.

Grabbing her hand, he ignored her previous statement and slowly walked towards his locker. She stayed silent the whole way, watching her with concern.

Finally stopping, he let go of her warm hand and put in the combination in order to unlock it. Opening the metal door, he motioned her to have a look. She looked at him with a confused expression; he had never let anyone look in his locker before.

Opening the door a little wider so she could get a better view, her eyes widened a little at the sight.

Inside the metal, right in the corner was a small picture of him and his soccer team of course and posters of his favourite bands. Even though it looked like your typical boys locker, messy and a little clumsy, she was touched to see an average sized photograph of herself and Ash.

In the photo, it was them sitting at one of the wooden tables outside, Misty sitting in his lap and his arms around her waist. The redhead was absolutely beaming and Ash looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh while he kissed her cheek.

"Misty, you've been driving me insane since I met you. It's kind of overwhelming to know how much you can do to a guy." he said, putting his chin on her shoulder as he looked over her.

She turned to face him, a small smile gracing her lips. "You're the best, you know that?" she answered, her oceanic eyes sparkling.

"I know." Ash replied cockily. Misty rolled her eyes. He pouted in response to her dismissal, but instead pulled her into a hug. "You're my world now, Misty."

She pulled away, and closed his locker. "I'm touched. Honestly, I can't believe it. It's just I've been compared to beautiful girls my whole life and always downgraded… But, when I'm with you, it's different."

He put a hand around her waist and pulled her closer while she put her hands around his neck. "Good. Remember, you're absolutely amazing and those other girls couldn't compare themselves to you even if they tried; and that includes your sisters. They may be pretty, but not as gorgeous as you. You're smart, strong, athletic, beautiful and you stand up for what you believe in. I even love your temper."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead before grabbing her head and walking down the corridor towards the cafeteria.

**A/N: Once again, yes I know it's a pain in the backside for me to change A Different Day into this but I actually like this idea better. Each time I tried to come up with a new chapter for A Different Day, I always seemed to be copying all the other high school fics to I decided to be original (I haven't found any fics like this yet, so yeah).**

**Word Count: 1159**

**~CL**


	3. Scene 2: First Impressions

**Moments of Yesterday – Scene 2: First Impressions by Cerulean Leader**

**A/N: I do not own Pokemon, as much as I'd like too.**

**This scene isn't a song-fic so yeah. It was previously the first chapter when A Different Day was still up and didn't want all that writing to go to waste (even if I deleted the other chapters without saving them…)**

**This scene takes place at the start of their junior year.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"I don't think I'm ready for this, Misty…" a brunette murmured as she rubbed her arm nervously. The girl next to her, Misty, was fixing her fiery red hair into a side-ponytail as she tried to reassure her friend.<p>

"Don't worry, May. Everything will be fine. We're juniors now, so you've got nothing to worry about." She answered. Though her voice may have been calm, the tomboy couldn't help but feel slightly nervous herself. Even though they'd been going to the school for two years previously, it was now a new year and junior year wasn't generally as free as sophomore or freshman. This was a big leap.

Tugging on her friends arm, the redhead dragged a protesting May inside the brick building as her shoulder building scraped across the ground.

After finally letting go of May's upper arm, Misty led the two towards the main office where they would pick up their schedules. Of course, they knew this year was going to be different, but they weren't sure just how much.

The line to receive the schedule wasn't that packed yet, and so, they only had to wait a few moments before getting them.

May raised an eyebrow as her eyes scanned the printed writing, trying to make sense of it.

_Day 1 – Homeroom (C1-6), Maths (E4-2), Spanish (C2-3) RECESS, Art (Visual Complex, G2-2), English (C1-4), LUNCH, General Studies (C2-1), Drama (Performing Arts Centre, G2-1), Homeroom (C1-6)_

"Ugh… Misty, what homeroom are you in?" the brunette asked, not looking up from her paper. Not getting a response at all. "Misty?"

Looking around, she finally spotted her friend talking to another girl. Shrieking in delight, she bolted over to the two girls. "Dawn!"

The blunette squealed and held onto her beanie as she bounced over to May, dragging Misty with her and pulled both of them into a trio hug.

"It's so good to see you!" Dawn grinned.

Misty smiled back, putting her arm on her friend's shoulders. "So, Dawn, how was Paris?"

"It was fantastic! The baguettes and croissants were exquisite!" she laughed, trying to put on a French accent. "It totally reminded of you, Misty. It really sucked when they said that you, May and Leaf couldn't come. It would've been way better with my best friends."

Misty's oceanic eyes softened slightly. "We'll go all together next time, so don't worry!"

Suddenly, she was pushed forward, nudging her friends as well who took a few steps forward to regain their balance, before turning to face Misty curiously before the two girls lips curled into a sly smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

May motioned for Misty to turn around, her cheeks heating up slightly as her sapphire orbs moved slightly to the left. Dawn's cobalt eyes were fixed on something in front of her, as her face turned a cherry red as well, the cheeky smile immediately dropping from her pale face.

"Misty, turn around." Dawn whispered, grabbing her right arm and forcing her to swivel.

She arched an eyebrow, as May stepped forward. "Who do you think you are to shove us like that?"

The tall figure whose face was at least three inches above her own smirked, flipping his emerald bangs as he faced her. "We don't talk to juniors. Unless you're him." he replied, gesturing towards a raven-haired boy in the middle who was smiling boyishly.

Dawn's navy blue hair was soon twirled around her fingers. It was a habit she picked up when she was either nervous or flirting.

She had her head down slightly, and was staring up at the boy on the left curiously, eyeing him. She was a boy-crazy girl, even though her mother thought she had grown out of that stage.

Misty turned her gaze away from May and the green-haired teen to face the one in the middle as May occupied herself with arguing with him. Her oceanic eyes arose to look at the raven-haired boy, who was still smiling goofily as he ran his russet eyes over her figure, making Misty scowl and wrap her arms around her upper stomach in embarrassment.

"Stop that!" she shrieked, making him tear his eyes away so they made their way towards her face. Her eyes were flaming in anger, and this would be one of those times where her temper was lost.

Dawn finally focused away from the other boy and gripped Misty's arms back as she tried to lunge forward and tackle the boy.

"Oi, relax Red." he teased, leaning forward so that he was at her height seeing as he was a few inches taller than her as well.

Misty growled and tried to pull away from her friends grip but had no luck. "Misty, calm down."

May was still arguing with the green haired boy. "And so what if you're a senior, Grass-Head? You just think that you're better than the rest of us! You were a junior too, you know!"

"The names Drew, thanks, and I know I'm better than you." he agreed cockily in a bored voice, pretending to yawn.

This made May's blood boil as Dawn released an arm on Misty and grabbed May's. This was the problem with the quartet; they were quiet temperamental.

"Leaf, where are you?" the blunette shrieked as she dragged the two away from the trio of boys.

Finally, she stopped pulling them away as they got to the glass doors in which she released them with May rubbing her arm as she mumbled angrily under her breath about "stupid seniors" and "Drew is an idiot".

"You two _need_ to calm down. They were just flirting, so relax." Dawn advised. Misty scowled and folded her arms over her chest.

"He was scanning my body like some sort of perverted idiot!" the redhead said through clenched teeth. Dawn just shrugged, who then glanced over at May who was glaring at her own fists.

A voice behind the trio laughed, and footsteps were heard as the voice approached them. "What happened now? Someone piss you off, May?"

The three girls squealed and tackled the bubbly figure into a hug.

"Leaf!"

"Guys, you're chocking me…" she said, her emerald eyes widening. Misty rolled her eyes and pulled the other two off.

"Aww, Misty!" Dawn complained, shrugging her friends grip of her salmon pink t-shirt. "You're putting creases on the material by holding it like that!"

The redhead cocked her head to the side in confusion, and stared at the' fashionista 'as if she just spoke a completely different language. "_Ce que tu racontes?_"

"Misty, we don't understand French. If you don't remember, I'm kinda failing…" Leaf said, pouting.

"Oh, Leaf. You're not failing." May comforted. "You managed to get it as a subject, didn't you?" she asked, seizing her friend's timetable.

_Day 1 – Homeroom (C1-6), Maths (E4-2) French (C2-2), RECESS, Science (Laboratory 3, A2-7), English (C1-4), LUNCH, General Studies (C2-1), Art (Visual Complex, G2-2) Homeroom (C1-6)_

"You do have it. And look! We're in the same homeroom on and we have the same classes for English, Maths and General Studies on Monday." The coffee haired girl grinned.

Leaf sighed. "I guess you're right…"

"You know, you could always apply for a tutor." Dawn suggested, tapping a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "I heard Gary Oak was actually applying as a tutor for community service because of that incident he caused last semester."

"Oh, lovely."

* * *

><p><strong>So… what do you think? If you don't like it, don't hesitate to review, I don't mind flames. :)<strong>

**Word Count: 1,234**

**If you guys have song suggestions, or a storyline idea, let me know.**

**~CL**


	4. Scene 3: She's a Complex Puzzle

**Moments Of Yesterday – Part 4: She's a Complex Puzzle by Cerulean Leader**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**A/N: Hey, readers! Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I didn't know how to finish off this chapter, but here you go. I know it's so short but I was on a roll today, this is the third story I've updated today! :D**

**This scene takes place a few weeks after Scene 2.**

**I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. :)**

* * *

><p>"Okay, Leaf, repeat after me." Gary said as him and said girl sat in the Tutoring Centre. "<em>Mon nom est Gary<em>. Except use your name at the end instead of mine."

She blinked in confusion, obviously not understanding what he said. "M-mom nome east…?"

Gary chuckled softly, shaking his head. "No,_ mon nom est_. It means 'my name is'. I thought you'd know a little bit of this. Aren't one of your best friends French?"

"Yeah, Misty is." she answered, tucking her bangs behind her ear. "But she doesn't usually speak it in front of us because we don't understand, even though she speaks it fluently."

He nodded in understanding. "Uhuh… "

"You know, Gary, you're actually not that bad without your friends." Leaf said randomly, looking at him with her bubbly green eyes. "I mean, you act really different when it's just you."

"Really? I haven't really noticed."

"Mmhmm." She murmured back, turning back to her textbook and picking up her pencil. "So, what does this mean?" she asked, pointing at a sentence in the book.

The other teenager looked to where she was pointing. "That means…" he paused for a moment before raising his eyebrows, shaking his head and turning the page. "We're not up to that during class yet."

"But I might be." She replied, reaching over and turning the page back. "Do you know what it means?"

He glared at her before putting the page back to the other one. "No, Green, now quit it. If you want to pass French this semester, then let me teach you and shut up." Gary said angrily while Leaf poked her tongue out at him childishly, folding her arms and leaning back against her chair.

Gary glanced at her for a moment before shaking his head again in amusement, staring down at the words on the page, as he put a pencil down on top of Leaf's notebook. Her eyebrows creased into a frown, eyes glaring at the paper as she picked up the pencil and started to write hurriedly in messy writing.

He frowned as well, looking over her shoulder.

"You're not spelling half the words right."

She turned her head to glare at him, pushing him away. "Okay, you can correct it for me later. Can I finish writing now?" she asked coolly, turning back to the book as she used an eraser to rub out the sentence she was writing out, brushing away the mess that was left as she copied the font carefully from the book onto her paper, more neatly this time.

He glanced down at it and smiled. "You finally got it, Leafy. I thought it would take you longer than that." He said arrogantly, putting his feet on the table and leaning back on his chair.

"Shut up, Oak. I didn't even ask for you to be my tutor. I would've been perfectly happy with Misty tutoring me but she had to go ahead and join the swimming and track team."

"Y'know, any other girl at school would kill to be in your position." He pointed out cockily, his trademark smirk on his face. It seemed that he liked to make her angry.

"I'm not your ordinary girl here at this school, am I?" she retorted angrily, slamming the pencil down and looking at him, her long, brown hair covering half her face while her green eyes stared at him in annoyance.

"You're right there, Green. You're even harder to crack. But that's what makes you so interesting."

She let out a growl, standing up and pushing the chair to the ground. "I've had enough for today." She said, trying to calm herself down while she packed up her stuff and shut her French textbook. "I need to get home. Goodbye, Gary."

She picked up the chair and stormed out of the Tutoring Centre door, leaving Gary there in his chair in thought.

'_She's a tough one…'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shorter than I was hoping, but it's definitely an improvement of what the original chapter was, haha. :3**

**Word count: 655**

**I hope you liked it, and please review!**

**Sorry for taking so long and I hope you'll be patient for the next chapter. School just started back up again on Friday and… yeah. Year 10 is gonna be a hard year.**

**~CL**


	5. Scene 4: The Dress

**Moments Of Yesterday – Scene 4: The Dress by Cerulean Leader**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**A/N: Hey, guys! Well, this is actually Scene 4, but because I actually rushed the last chapter, I stuffed up the title. xD**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Miss Donavan, I don't think I can finish this! The material just isn't right, and this sash isn't long enough!" Dawn complied, holding up a thin piece of salmon pink satin. "I need to finish off these dresses for my friends!"<p>

The caramel-haired teacher adjusted her red, rectangular glasses as she walked closer to the young blunette and took the satin out of her small hands, holding it up to her green eyes, examining the material before sighing and putting it down on the table. "This isn't your piece anyway, Miss Berlitz; this is actually Valerie's which means…"

Dawn's cobalt blue eyes widened as she rushed towards Valerie, one of the girls who hung out with Katia and both of them were very mean. Dawn hurried over to the popular girls table. She spotted a large piece of salmon pink satin that had been cut roughly in the middle, leaving jagged lines and loose threads. The teenager screamed in shock, her mouth falling agape as she stared at the material. Her eyes had widened, and she held up the satin to look at.

"Miss Donavan!"

"Hey, what are you doing?" a voice screeched, pushing Dawn roughly aside and snatching it out of the other girls hands. "That's my silk that I need for my skirt!"

"Firstly, it's satin, and that material is mine! You grabbed mine, and now it's ruined!" Dawn argued back, eyebrows drawn together in annoyance. She glared at the green haired girl, eyes flashing. "I needed that for my dress!"

"Well to bad, Berlitz! I used it first, so deal with it." Valerie sneered back, smirking in triumph. "Go get a new one or something." She added, waving her off and turning back to the skirt which was very short, but layered that it looked like ruffles and stretch out like a tutu. It was a bright pink with the satin strip tied around the waist.

Dawn cringed at the sight of it, face screwed in disgust. "What is that supposed to be?"

Valerie laughed loudly, catching the attention of the rest of the class. "See, this is the new fashion. Unlike you and your little friends who have no fashion sense at all," she said, glancing down at Dawn's sky blue halter-neck top, denim skirt, baby blue flats and the baby blue headband she was wearing with a look that said 'disgusting'.

Dawn raised an eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips in a defensive manner that would've made Misty proud. "At least I don't dumb myself down for guys or popularity!"

Valerie glared at her back coldly, her brown eyes narrowing. Miss Donavan watched from a distance, in case something even worse happened. She knew that she wouldn't be able to cut in the middle of an argument.

"You did not just say that, you fake!"

"I'm the fake? You're the fake!"

"Ugh, you did not just call me a fake!"

"Hypocrite!"

"Alright, girls, enough!" Miss Donavan yelled in frustration, pulling Dawn back. She narrowed her eyes into slits towards Valerie who turned the glare that was originally on Dawn onto the Textiles teacher.

"Yes, Miss Donavan." The girls said in unison.

Suddenly, a knock at the door was ensued. The glass door slid open and in stepped one a tall sophomore. His plum coloured hair was down to his shoulders and his face was pulled into a frown. "Excuse me for my interruption, Miss Donavan, but my teacher would like you to inform your students to keep their voices down." He said in a monotone, glancing towards Dawn, the expression sending shivers down her spine as she tried to not show it.

"Oh, definitely, Paul. Please tell Mr. Thomas that we apologize."

He nodded in return, glancing at Dawn one more time before uttering the nickname he called her. "Troublesome."

Her lips tugged upwards slightly before falling back down into a line. "Paul." She greeted back.

Valerie looked between the two before a smile appeared on her face, a smile that didn't exactly seem kind. "Oh, I see what's going on here. I know why you want to finish off that dress so bad." She said, glancing down at Dawn's sketchbook which was lying down on the table, opened up to a complicated dress design.

The lines were drawn delicately in pencil, giving it a messy but neat look and was coloured in lightly in pencil. The dress was strapless, peach as the main colour but then cut off by a thick, sparkly belt. The skirt of the dress was in salmon pink, bits of the dress scrunched in different parts but still flowed neatly to the ground.

Dawn was confused. "What are you talking about, Valerie?"

"You're making this dress to impress Paul!" she exclaimed, making the whole class gasp.

Paul's eyes widened slightly before he re-gained his composure, looking back at Dawn for a moment whose face bowed down slightly, hiding her blush. He groaned inwardly, hitting himself subconsciously at what he was about to do.

"Well, she's got my attention." He said loudly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder while he stared coldly at Valerie.

Her eyes widened, her mouth falling open. "What?"

"Yeah, what?" Dawn asked, looking up at him in surprise.

He rolled his eyes. "Must I need to repeat myself, Troublesome?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm actually really proud of this piece. I loved how I wrote it, even though it's not the best out there. (:**

**Finally, an Ikarishipping scene! :D**

**Please review. (:**

**Word Count: 883**

**~CL**


	6. Scene 5: You're My Queen

**Moments Of Yesterday - Scene 5: You're My Queen by Cerulean Leader**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**A/N: Blimey, I am so proud of this piece, it's not even funny. Please R&R! I haven't proof-read it, nor can I be bothered because I just finished writing it. xD**

**Couple/s: Mainly Contestshipping, slight Poke, slight Ikari, slight Oldrival, and a teeny-weeny bit of RitchiexMelody (from Pokemon 2000).**

****ø,,ø¤º°°º¤ø,****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****,****ø¤º°°º¤ø****,,****ø****

* * *

><p>"Hey, May!" called Leaf as she walked into Dawn's pink bedroom. The other brunette turned around to face her friend who was currently standing in a dark green, halter neck dress that flowed elegantly against her body until it touched the floor. It seemed to be made of satin. Her hair was down with her bangs pinned back and on her feet were a pair of normal, black heels. Her face was applied with only a little bit of make-up, going for the more natural look. She had a green bracelet on her left wrist with silver bangles on her right.<p>

"What do you think?" she asked, twirling around.

May smiled at her friend, "You look amazing, and Dawn did an awesome job with the dresses."

Leaf giggled in response. "Thanks, Dawn and Misty are waiting for you in the sewing room. I think she's patching up Misty's dress or something."

She nodded and stood up, brushing off her clothes before going to the sewing room. She opened the white door, only to see Misty sitting at the vanity table, protesting with Dawn who was trying to convince the redhead to wear make-up and let Dawn do her hair.

"Come on, Misty! Just a little bit!" the blunette complained, holding an eye shadow brush in one hand, and an eye shadow pallet in the other as she tried to advance towards the older girl.

"No, I don't want any make-up!" Misty answered stubbornly, folding her arms and looking away.

"Having a bit of trouble?" May asked, making her presence known to the others. Dawn nodded in annoyance.

"Yeah, she's being stubborn. I mean, she hasn't even put on her dress yet. Also, yours is over there." She said, gesturing to where a dress cover was leaning over an arm-rest of a chair near the window.

"Thanks, I can't believe you actually made these."

Dawn just shrugged, and turned back towards Misty. "Thank you, go get changed!" she ordered. "Now, you," she said, glaring down at the redhead. "You stay still so I can put some make-up on you!"

May just shook her head in amusement as she heard Misty and Dawn yelling at each other about the make-up as she walked towards the bathroom with the dress in her hands. After shutting the door, she sat down on the closed toilet lid and held up for a better look. She gripped it in her fingers gently, not wanting to put any creases in the material as she inspected it.

It was another floor length dress that was cherry red in colour with a black ribbon with the bow cascading down the back of the dress. The bodice of the dress was made of satin, while the skirt flowed out gently with a sparkly, red lace covering. It was also going to be held up by two spaghetti straps.

Her mouth opened in surprise, and she hurried out of her clothes and slipped into the dress gently, and pulled up the zip with ease at the back. How had Dawn had time to make these, anyway?

She stood and looked over herself in the mirror, smoothing out the skirt with her hands, and placed a single, gold bracelet on her left wrist but put on a black and red choker. She smiled, satisfied with her appearance. May then opened the cupboard door and pulled out one of Dawn's hairbrushes and hair pins.

The good thing about being best friends with the girls was that they always let you borrow their stuff.

Quickly brushing her hair out of its normal style, she swept it to the right side of her head and hair-sprayed the side so no fly-away's would appear during the night, and pinned her hair back anyway with a large, red and black clip. Her hair only reached just past her shoulders anyway.

After fixing her hair, she walked out of the bathroom to find Misty finally letting Dawn apply her make-up. She had just finished the foundation, and was now putting a bit of blue eye shadow onto Misty's eye lids.

The blunette noticed her first, and gasped. "May, you look fantastic!" she exclaimed, pulling away from their stubborn friend. The other girl opened her eyes, and May had to stifle a giggle because only one of her eyes was done.

"You look awesome, Maple." Misty grinned.

"Thanks, girls. Now, I'm going to go find Leaf because she has my make-up bag."

"She's in my room!" Dawn called after her. May waved her hand over her shoulder in thanks, and hurried along towards Dawn's room while the blunette finished with Misty.

Opening the door to Dawn's room, she almost winced by all the pink in the room and walked towards the girl occupying the room who was sitting at the vanity table, picking at her nails. "Hey, Leafy! I need my make-up, now." May said, walking up to her and holding out her hand while Leaf turned to her.

"Huh? Oh, do you want me to do it?" she asked with a smile, and May nodded in response.

"Sure."

After a few minutes of fussing and a big mess on the vanity, Leaf had finally finished with May. Her face had a little bit of foundation and blush, mascara on her lashes and on her eye lids was a little bit of smoke-gray eye shadow to match the colour of her dress. The faintest bit of eye liner had been applied as well, along with red lipstick. "Isn't this a bit much, though?"

"Nah, you look fine." Leaf said, grinning next to her. "So, now you're done. Let's go to the others."

* * *

><p>Dawn had finally managed to get some make-up, or 'gunk' as Misty called it, on the Sensational Sister's face after a whole lot of protesting, hitting and flailing. Misty now had her long orange hair pinned up in a loose bun with her side bangs called and framing her face with her fringe swept to the right side of her face so they were only slightly covering her oceanic eyes.<p>

She was, as well, wearing a sapphire blue, floor length dress was an held up by a thick strap on her left shoulder and the bodice clung to her body with the skirt flaring out, the blue getting darker as the material went further down. A black, leather necklace hung to her neck with a blue, cascade charm clinging to it. She was wearing dark blue, open toed heels (not too high, of course). There was a couple of dark blue bracelets on her right wrist matched with more silver bangles.

On her face, blue eye shadow had been put across her eye lids gently along with a little eye liner and mascara. Foundation had been applied earlier to match her sun-kissed complexion with a little bit of blush. Bubblegum lip gloss adorned her lips.

The redhead smiled at the others as they walked inside the school gym as they strutted inside.

Dawn had the dress on that designed during class, the salmon pink dress clutching her curvy figure like a glove to a hand. It fit and matched her perfectly. Her dark hair had been left down, like Leaf's, but her fringe had been pinned back to the top of her head with her side bangs down with two, sparkly clips held to the top of them like when she wore her normal hairstyle with her white beanie. The dress was strapless, peach as the main colour but then cut off by a thick, sparkly belt. The skirt of the dress was in salmon pink, bits of the dress scrunched in different parts but still flowed neatly to the ground. (*)

Her make-up was simple as well, smokey-pink eyeshadow had been swept across her eye lids to bring out her cobalt eyes and mascara on her already thick lashes, foundation on her already rosy cheeks, with only strawberry pink lipstick. Pink and gold bangles were overlapping each other on her wrist with a little, white clutch in her left.

As they walked inside the school gym, they grinned at the sight of the disco ball twirling from the centre of the room, multi-coloured balloons and streams decorating the room, a few tables with snacks, drinks and tables and chairs for people to sit down at. The stage curtains were closed, most likely to be announced later.

May spotted Brendan pretty much straight away when he called her name, and motioned her over. She bid goodbye to the girls quickly and hurried over towards the boy. Instead of his usual clothing and white beanie, who was just wearing a red dress shirt and slacks with his head bare. They were soon swaying onto the dance floor, the girls' all giving her encouraging smiles.

"How do you think Drew will react to seeing them together?" Dawn whispered harshly to her friends.

Misty shrugged, "I don't know. Anyway, seeing as I'm the only one without a date, you two go have fun." she encouraged, shooing the, away. Leaf and Dawn tried to protest, saying that they didn't want to leave her alone, but Misty made them go anyway.

"You two, go have fun! I'll be okay!"

Hesitantly, they left. Dawn went to go find Paul and Gary had already found Leaf. They were now talking near the drink table.

Misty moved towards the back of the room so she wasn't to be noticed by anyone and just hung around in the background until the girls were ready to head home.

* * *

><p>Gary Oak grinned at his date as he handed her a cup of rasberry punch, her accepting it as she giggled at his story.<p>

"...and then Ash decided to blame it on his pet mouse. Trust me, his mum wasn't very happy about that so he was sent to help out at Gramps place until he could pay back for what he did to the hard-drive."

She snorted in response, her jade eyes sparkling in armusement. "Really? Wow, Ash really can be an idiot." Leaf pointed out, as she took a sip of her drink with a shaky hand.

He nodded before glancing out towards the couples on the dance floor. Some people were dancing like they were extremely bored, while others danced ridiculously as if they were having the time of their lives. He then turned his gaze towards the brunette, grabbing onto her hand as he walked out slowly with a sincere smile on his face while she looked at him in confusion. "Gary, where are you taking me?"

"Want to dance?"

Her confusion dropped, replaced with a grin of her own which graced her lips as she held onto his hand and hurried to the dance floor. The up-beat music had an average tempo so it was not too fast or too slow. The DJ wasn't really playing an actual song, just normal music until somebody came up to request a particular song.

Leaf danced in rhythm to the music while Gary watched her, until the DJ changed the music too _Behind These Hazel Eyes _by Kelly Clarkson, more of a slow song. He grabbed her hands gently and lead them to sit on his shoulders while his sat on her waist as they swayed together gently, staring at each other with a smile on each of their faces.

"I can't believe we're actually together." Leaf whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder while her hands moved higher to cling to each other.

He kissed her hair in response, "Didn't think we would either. I was weird, I mean, at the beginning, we basically hated each other. I was a playboy and you were the smart girl in another year. Now look at us; we're together."

She nodded against his body. "Yep..."

* * *

><p>Dawn cooed as she saw Gary and Leaf dancing together on the opposite side of the room than to where herself and Paul were. Her hands were on his shoulders, and she was trying to see past his broad shoulder to catch another glimpse of the couple.<p>

_"Troublesome!" _Paul growled harshly in her ear, looking down at her with a slightly annoyed look while his plum-coloured bangs hid his onyx eyes slightly. His girlfriend pouted slightly, moving to the beat of the song while she clenched her fists slightly against his white dress shirt.

"But they're so cute!"

"Yes, so are you, but can we get back to dancing now?"

Rolling her eyes playfully, she pressed her lips to his gently while he kissed her back before pulling back. "Of course, Paul-y!"

He cringed at the nickname. "How many times do I have to tell you that? Don't call me Paul-y!"

"Aw, but you call me Troublesome!"

"So?"

"You gave me a nickname, so I'm giving you nickname!"

"Hnn..."

* * *

><p>May danced awkwardly with Brendan. She felt stiff, like she wasn't supposed to be there. He seemed to be enjoying himself, talking to her gently while she whispered back in response. She was starting to feel guilty; Brendan was a good guy and she didn't want to hurt him, but she just wasn't feeling it.<p>

Sighing, she looked up into his eyes while he smiled at her with a large grin gracing his features. "You having fun?"

She gave a wobbly smile back. "Y-Yeah, it's just a little hot in here."

"Oh, want to go outside for some fresh air?"

"Sure."

He took her hand in his, and led her out of the gym towards the oak tree where her and her friends usually hung out. When the two had reached the door, she had glanced back and noticed a pair of green eyes following her figure. They belonged to none other than Drew Hayden, and he felt a little guilty for not asking her first when she had only admitted that she liked him a few weeks before. She had been avoiding him ever since then, since he had said that he didn't know what he felt for her.

With her head down, she avoided eye contact with the green-haired boy and instead followed Brendan.

"This better, May?"

She considered about how she should answer for a moment, but went with what her heart said. "Brendan, I need to tell you something..."

She didn't have the courage to look him in the eyes until Drew's sincere eyes flashed into her mind. She gulped, and her eyes bore into his. "Yeah, what's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"I... I don't know how to say this. Look, you're a really great guy, Brendan, and I _really _don't want to hurt you, but..."

He sighed, shoulders hunching forward. "I knew you still liked him. I thought that maybe I could make you forget the pain he caused you when he said he didn't like you back, that maybe I could fill the void in your heart that would always belong to him. Maybe I was wrong."

She instantly felt horrible. "B-Brendan, I-"

"Don't worry, May." he said, smile coming onto his face while he started to walk back inside. "As long as we're friends, I hope we'll be okay."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek, before shoving his hands in his pocket before walking inside. As much as he liked May, he was willing to let her go for the boy she loved. He hoped that he wouldn't hurt her, though, otherwise he would have to deal with Brendan Birch!

May's eyes had tears at the corner of them, while her clenched fist stayed at her heart. He was willing to let her go? Just like that?

"Brendan, wait!" she called, pulling up her dress to run quicker while she wiped her eyes with one hand. "Can we just go inside as friends?"

He nodded at her, offering his arm. "Definitely."

* * *

><p>Misty Waterflower was never really one for attention. Even if she was a Sensational Sister, a famous group of performers from Cerulean City, she had never liked attention. She was a headstrong tomboy with her own personality, not one that someone had destined and shaped for her. So when people had come up to her asking why she was alone, she brushed them off with a simple answer.<p>

"Does it matter?"

So, she continued to sit by herself why she surveyed the dance, slowly sinking away further into the shadows before someone appeared beside her.

"Mist!" Ash said with a laugh as Misty jumped with a shriek.

"Ash, what in the world are you doing?"

He smiled goofily, "I wondering what you were doing over here by yourself."

"That's none of your business. Besides, aren't you here with Mel?"

"Melody's over there talking to Ritchie." he said, nodding over to where the auburn haired girl, clad in a strapless girl dress, was near the opposite wall talking to Ritchie who was sipping some of the rasberry punch. "Plus, I wanted to talk to you." he shrugged.

"But why me?"

"I need to tell you something."

She raised an eyebrow, her oceanic eyes swirling with confusion. "You can't tell me now...?" she asked, but he just shook his head.

He ran his fingers through his untamed black hair while his other hand went to his neck in embarassment. "Uh, how do I say this? Alright, dance with me." he said instead, dragging her to the dance floor.

"But Ash, you're here with Melody! What is she going to say?" she whispered harshly. "She's going to have my head!"

"No, she won't. We just went as friend's anyway."

"As friends?"

"Yeah, because I was too chicken to ask the girl I wanted to go with."

"Who did you wanted to go with? Wouldn't she be annoyed to see you dancing with me?" she asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice. Jealousy was slowly bubbling inside her.

"No, because she's right here!" he exclaimed, grinning down at her as his russet eyes glimmered while her own widened. He then slammed his lips onto hers, her eyes still wide but she soon melted into the kiss, arms wrapping around his neck and kissing him back.

After a few seconds, they finally pulled back. "Me?" Misty asked breathlessly while she bit her lip.

"...Isn't it obvious?"

She smiled softly too, smacking his arm. "Ow, Misty!"

"I like you too idiot, now shut up and dance with me. And by the way, that was a silly way to confess to me! Don't drag me again!"

* * *

><p>About half-an-hour passed while occupants of the gym danced or chatted together merrily. There was moving behind the curtain, but no one bothered to check or discuss what was going on behind there.<p>

May and Brendan sat together at one of the tables, each of them eating off a plate each which they had retrieved when they both got back inside. They were chatting about normal things; school, family, friends, the usual, just like they did when they were younger.

"So, May, how's your little brother? I haven't seen Max for a while. How's he doing?"

"He's great, actually." she smiled, proud of her little brother. The thirteen-year old had recently been transferred from the local school of Petalburg Middle School, to a more, prestigious school for people who accelerated academically, Ever Grande Grammar.

"He's now at EGG."

"Ever Grande, huh? That's aweome! Say congratulations for me!"

"I will."

The music which had been playing from the speakers had suddenly stopped playing, leaving confused students to be glancing around the room at each other, stating their confusion over the music stopping.

A tapping sound from a microphone near the stage was heard. Every student glanced towards it. The red curtains were now open with Ms. Shirona and Mr. Wataru standing at the front. The two smiled down at the students. "Good evening, everyone. Hope you've been having a wonderful night so far." Mr. Wataru said with a large smile on his face. He had changed out of his normal attire, and had replaced it wih a tux with his red hair slicked back and he was holding a tray with a tiara and a crown on the top. He looked at Ms. Shirona, her blonde hair up in a high ponytail but her fringe and side-bangs still covering he face. She had instead put on a long, elegant, purple dress instead of her normal black one.

"Sorry to disturb your fun, but it is now time to announce the winners of the 2012 king and queen!"

Everyone cheered, clapping excitedly and bouncing around in impatience.

"Now, our king for this year... is... **Andrew Hayden!"**

Everyone cheered, whistles were heard and more clapping was heard. A few screams of Drew's name from the girls was heard as well while Ash slapped him on the back with a grin, Paul said congratulations and Gary gave him a handshake. May's eyes widened slightly, but immediately shook it off, deciding to clap softly instead. Brendan glanced at the girl, sighing and shaking his head. She stared at him and refused to let any tears faze her eye sight. Drew silently made his way onto the stage with a wave to the audience and bent down slightly as Ms. Shirona placed the crown on his head.

"Congratulations to Drew! Now, our queen for this year... is... **Tania Jellsum!"**

Once again, everyone and clapped for Tania as the African-American girl made her way to the stage with a hand over her mouth in surprise. Her black hair swished as she walked, and she was still in shock, but with a wide smile on her face as she accepted her tiara.

After the two walked back down and and a little speech was said, Tania went back down to the audience while Drew walked towards the microphone and gripped it in his hand. "Hey everyone, not going to be up here for long, but I need May Maple to meet me in the centre of the dance floor in a minute, thanks!" he said, while some of the girls sighed dreamily, saying they wished that he would want to meet them.

The dance was soon in full swing, but May just sat there in shock, her hands in her lap, her eyes widening even further than before as she stared at the stage where Drew just was. Brendan shook her shoulder gently, finally getting her out of her daze. "May, _May!"_

She shook her head in surprise. "He wants me to go see _him_?" she almost shrieked, standing up a little too fast that she got a little dizzy.

He nodded, and pushed her softly in the direction. "Go."

She sighed, kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry, Brendan..."

"Don't apologize, now go!"

She nodded, first pulling him into a big hug while he wrapped his arms around her waist while they stood there in the embrace. "Thanks for everything..."

"No problem." he said, pulling away. "Now again, go!" he grinned.

* * *

><p>Drew waited anxiously for the gorgeous brunette to come to where he was standing, not that he showed his nervousnous at all. His palms were beginning to get sweaty so he quickly wiped them on his pants when he saw May walking towards him slowly. His eyes never left her own, and it seemed like they were boring into her soul which kind of made her a bit wary.<p>

"May..." he breathed, walking towards her and closing the gap between them, but stopped when she put her hand up to stop him.

"Tell me..."

He looked at her confused. "Huh?"

"Tell me now, tell me that you love me!" she exclaimed, looking into his eyes, a little scared of his reaction and her own boldness.

"I..."

She sighed, and shook her head but was taken aback when he kissed her softly, pressing his lips a little harder to hers, refusing to let her go until they were both out of hair. His hands were cupping her face, and hers had slowly moved to his neck.

Removing one of his hands, she whimpered at the loss of warmth, but then felt a little bit of wait on her head. She pulled away to see what it was, but then looked into Drew's eyes, him smiling wildly. His crown which he had only recieved moments before was now sitting on her head, tilted slightly from being placed awkwardly while they were kissing.

"I love you, my queen."

One of the stage lights then was directed towards them so the spotlight was on them. "You're my queen." he murmured again, nuzzling his forehead to hers.

She smiled back softly as the song slowly faded in the backround.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I have two things to say:**

**1. WOW, fluff overload.**

**2. WHOA WHOA WHOA, OVER 4,000 WORDS? AH! THAT'S A RECORD! :D :D :D -does another happy dance with Pikachu- That's a record!**

**(*) That discription was of Dawn's dress from the last chapter.**

**I really hoped you enjoyed it. I hadn't even written 500 words today and then I was suddenly on a roll. I hope you like it. Please enjoye it, because I put heaps of effort into it. ^_^**

**Word Count: 4408**

**~CL**


	7. Concluding Moments

**Moments Of Yesterday: Concluding Moments by Cerulean Leader**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, as this is officially the end of Moments Of Yesterday. If you want me to post a sequel, just let me know. :)**

**Couple/s: A bit of every couple in this one. :)**

**Enjoy!**

******ø,,ø¤º°°º¤ø,****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****,****ø¤º°°º¤ø****,,****ø******

* * *

><p>"The dance was one of the best nights of my life." May said dreamily as she leaned against Drew as the two sat together on the bleachers on the far side of the football field. "We had a great time… Even if the week before really sucked."<p>

Drew inwardly winced at her statement. It was his fault for ruining the week leading up to the dance for her, after all. But it all worked out in the end. In some ways, he was glad that he had messed and said that he didn't love her back the Monday she had confessed to him during lunch. After that, she had run off, and had avoided him like a plague for the rest of the week, refusing to even be in the same room as him. But still, he continued to feel guilty for hurting her like that.

"Which week before really sucked?" Misty's voice asked, as the duo turned around to see the redhead standing next to Dawn, smiling up at the couple. Dawn seemed to be cold, as she was dressed in a cream-coloured coat, her signature beanie on her head with her pink boots. Misty stood beside her in a light blue, three-quarter top with the sleeves yellow, and a pair of blue skinny jeans and sneakers. It was Autumn(*) after all.

"Dance," May answered simply, standing up and straightening out her red jacket as she stepped forward in her brown, roman sandals to hug her friends in greeting. Dawn and Misty both nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, have you guys seen Paul? I haven't seen him all day." Dawn sighed in annoyance, looking around the field in case he was somewhere outside after she and Misty had put their stuff onto the seats and sat down next to May and Drew. "I mean, it is the last day of school, and I would like to see him before I leave for New York City for two weeks. That's a whole fortnight I'll have to go without seeing him!"

"I think he said something about his guitar." Drew piped up, placing an arm around May's shoulder. "You know how possessive he is over that thing. He doesn't let anyone touch, and I doubt he would think about leaving it here over the holidays, especially since we're not coming back in September. We're going to college, remember?"

"It's going to be really weird without you guys around." Misty answered with her arms folded. "I mean, who is going to embarass me at Swimming Trials or scare me when I'm getting my stuff from my locker?" she sighed, leaning against the next level on the bleachers. "This year just went to fast."

"Someone needs to go make out with her boyfriend." Dawn teased with a sly smile, poking Misty in the ribs, as the tomboy slapped her hand away and glared at her back playfully. "Speaking of people making out, how much do you want to bet that Leaf and Gary are around here somewhere?"

"20 bucks!" May shrieked immediately, raising her hand in excitement while Misty and Drew stared at her with raised eyebrows, both of them sweatdropping at her behaviour. "What? I need the money to pay off my debt at the candy store. Max won't give me any money, and dad took away my allowance because he says I need a job."

"You do need a job..." a mutter was heard. Their blunette friend squealed, and bounced towards the owner of the voice happily, grinning from ear to ear.

"Paul-y!"

"Troublesome..." he greeted back with a small smile, as he kissed her cheek lightly, setting his backpack down and his black guitar case gently next to it, as he too sat himself down while Dawn moved to sit in his lap. May scowled at Paul, poking her tongue out at him in response to his insult, but other than that payed no attention to it.

"Whatever, anyway, what are you guys planning to do for the summer?"

"Get ready for college, I guess. Go swimming, hang out with the guys..." Drew said with a smile.

"You guys already know I'm headed to New York City with my mum. I can't believe she actually wants to use some of my designs for her photography studio! This is so cool!"

"You're designs are amazing, Dawn. I'm totally keeping the dress you made me forever." Misty pointed out. "I think my sisters wanted to do a mini-tour around the country for a month or something like that. I hope it isn't for that long, because I'll miss everything. Plus, I'm not letting Violet touch my face again. The only people I'll let do my make-up are Dawn or Daisy."

"Aw, not me? I'm offended, Misty." Leaf's voice interrupted. She was holding onto Gary's hand as she led the teenager towards their friends. Leaf stumbled, almost tripping over her grey jeans, while Gary reached over to help her. "Why wouldn't you trust me with your make-up?"

"Eighth grade talent show remind you of anything?"

The brunette pouted in response. "Hmph."

"So, what are you up to for the holidays, Gary?" Dawn asked.

"Eh, help out at Grandpa's lab., and just hang out." he said, shrugging in response. "Don't bother asking the nut-job over there," Gary stated, gesturing towards Paul. Dawn turned to look at her boyfriend, and he had his signiture glare on his face and it was aimed at Paul, except he was used to it after all these years, so it didn't effect him.

"M-i-i-isty!" came Ash's voice. It sounded like he was whining, and as everyone turned around, they saw the goofy teenager running up to them with an annoyed look on his face. "You told me to wait for you, so I waited, and then I found out you had already left." he complained, bending down to catch his breath.

"You're such a loser, Ashy-Boy." Gary said with a smile.

"You take that back!"

"Both of you stop it," Leaf snapped, punching Gary in the arm as he whined about how much she hurt him. He was now rubbing his upper arm with his right hand to try and numb the pain to the spot where she had punched him. "You deserved it, Gare-Bear."

Drew sniggered, as he tried to stiffle a laugh, the corners of Paul's mouth twitched up and Ash was rolling around on the grass on the field with his howling laughs bellowing across the field. Misty was laughing as well with Dawn, giggling at the remark and the expression on Gary's shocked face and May had a hand over her mouth to stiffle her laugh. "Aw, man! Leaf, why do you keep calling me that?"

"Anyway," Misty said, clearing her throat and moving to the side to make room for Ash as he had come to sit next to her, "Now that we're all here, why don't we take a photo, so we can remember our last day together? I mean, not everyone's here, but we'll gather our siblings, everyone else and Brock at my house tomorrow and we'll have another photo then because my sisters are throwing a party anyway. What do you guys say?"

"I actually brought my mum's camera for that. Thanks for reminding me!" Dawn piped up, digging through her bag until her hand made contact with her mum's bulky, black camera which she used more for photographs which she had to take for modelling offers she had accepted. "She's gonna kill me when she sees all these photos though..."

"Who cares? Just set up the camera!" Gary exclaimed impatiently. Dawn rolled her eyes, and set up the tri-pod, setting the camera on top and setting it to automatic timer.

"And 3... 2... 1..."

A clicking sound was heard along with a bright flash. Dawn stepped out of the group who had huddled together to fit, and examined the picture.

Drew, May, Leaf and Gary were sitting in the back, May and Leaf in the middle with big smiles on their faces, with Gary's arm around his girlfriend with his usual charmind smile. Drew was half-leaning on May with his hand up in the middle of flicking his hair, with his usual smirk on his face. Misty and Ash were in the next row with Dawn and Paul, with Ash holding up a piece sign and Misty with her back against his chest while she let on a genuine smile. Ash's other hand was doing bunny ears behind Misty's head. Dawn sat beside Ash, kissing Paul's cheek. He had turned slightly red, and had an arm around her waist, and his lips tugged into a smile slightly.

"Aw, this is so cute! I'll e-mail it to everyone tonight, okay?"

They all nodded. "Anyway, have you guys gone through the yearbooks yet?" Leaf asked curiously.

May glanced at Drew, who smiled back. "Yeah, they were the moments of yesterday."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not as long as the previous scene, but I hope you enjoyed. I definitely enjoyed writing it, and it's kinda sad that I won't be thinking up any AU scenes between the characters unless I randomly decide to add a bonus chapter... You never know! :D**

**(*) Since this story is set in the US (the show has been dubbed by American's, so why not?), I know they call it Fall, but I think Autumn sounds nicer. It's what we call Fall anyway. Also, forgive my version of spelling some words, I spell 'color' as 'colour' and 'mom' as 'mum'. :3**

**Word Count: 1533**

**WHOOO! FINALLY FINISHED! :D**

**~CL**


End file.
